Balance for the corrupted
by Eien no henko
Summary: 'Absolute power corrupts absolutely.' This is the Motto lives by and is an example of. Watch Naruto in his journey to find balance in his life. Rinne -Sharingan/Harem/dark/grey/Slightly Godlike/ there will be lemons. My first story please review follow and give advice. The cover image is Naruto's Mangekyou Sharingan
1. Chapter 1

"Hey" Normal speech

 _'Yo'_ Normal Thoughts

 **"Roar"** Demonic speech

 _ **'Yo'**_ Demon thoughts

Screech. It was October 10 and a giant demon was approaching a village in an unknown location. According to legend with each insane roars and dark screams, the demon created tornados and hurricanes with its breath and each stomp of its feet caused tsunamis and earthquakes. Its appearance was fierce. The demon was that of a hyena. This sounds like the Kyuubi no Kitsune the nine tailed bjuu, but alas this was a yokai.

Not much is known about these demon animal spirits besides kitsunes, nekomatas, etc . Legends say that they are beings infused with emotions, a body of pure flesh and blood, but in the reality is that there are many kinds of them, some not even recorded in the ancient texts. This hyena yokai was an abomination. Born with 3 tails, which was unheard of by their kind, and not only were there extra appendages, the hyena was born with the wings of Satan, and the holy energy of Heaven. This was the result of power hungry scum who wanted to make the ultimate being, an invincible weapon that had no weakness and had all advantages. Sadly as the saying goes "absolute power corrupts absolutely ", only this was taken literally. Not only did the energies clashed with in the hyena yokai, the energies starts to destroy the body from inside out, which brings us back to the story.

As the yokai ripped through the village the village began its defense mechanism and deployed their military. Ninjas. In this world Ninjas were the main occupation for most people. Now despite their name ninjas of this world were not that stealthy nor were they smart. These ninjas' ninjutsu were flashy and exciting to see, which dulled the efficiency of their assassinations. Though they had faults, there were no doubts that the techniques were amazing in power. They had techniques other than ninjutsu, such as taijutsu (fighting styles), kenjutsu (sword styles), genjutsu (illusion styles), and fuinjustsu (sealing styles),etc.

Now as the yokai attacked the villages leader, called a Kage, decided to try seal the demon within an infant creating whats called a jinchūriki which means, the power of human sacrifice. This was the Kage of Konohagakure no Sato, the Village Hidden in the Leaves, the Fourth Hokage. Namikaze Minato was a spikey haired blonde with blue eyes and wore a coat with the words Yondaime Hokage. Now the Yondaime was know as the Konoha no Kiiroi Senkō (Yellow Flash of the Leaf) because of his insane speed by using the Hiraishin, the Flying Thunder God Technique, and was love by all in Konoha, they were blind to the fact that he was an idiot and he was willing to sacrifice his wife and child to give the village a weapon. So because of this he used tried to seal the the unknown Yokai into his son Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto.

"Attention all of Konoha," the Fourth exclaimed,"all civilians go to the safe houses and evacuate the village, shinobi I want you to get in to groups of five, one jonin, one chunin, one genin, and all academy students i want you to throw all kunai and shuriken at the unknown beast. I have a plan to defeat the beast and i need all ninjas who know ninjutsu other than the academy three." As soon as he gave the orders the civilians panicked and got in the way of the shinobi which threw them off and caused many casualties. Now after things started getting situated the shinobi finally started the attack. The chaos and destruction was massive.

Meanwhile

As the ninja were trying to fight the yokai Minato **Hiraishin** away. Ariving at "his clan" compound he heard a scream. _' Shit, that was Kushina'_ Minato thought. Immediately he flashed into his room only to find his wife trying to fight off a masked assailant. As the masked man lunged to stab Kushina, Minato threw a Hiraishin kunai in between Kushina and the unidentified man. As he flashed there he surprised the man and was able to flash into a secret part of the house.

Inside the secret room

As they arrived into the room they immediately saw two crying twin children. The first twin was none other than Uzumaki-Namikaze Menma, Uzumaki Kushina and Namikaze Minato first born. He had black spikey hair, blue eyes, and had four marks on his face that looked like whisker marks on his face. The second twin was Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto. As Minato looked upon his two children he saw that Naruto looked nothing like Menma. Naruto was an odd looking child. He had a full head of hair which was quite odd for a child. He saw that it was pure white and long and spiky. As Naruto opened his eyes Minato saw that he was heterochomic. _'As a matter of fact' Minato thought angrily ' this child looks nothing like me... Wait a minute... THAT BITCH!.'_ Minato looked at Kushina and narrowed his eyes as he saw her pick up Naruto and saw that the child's hair was Slightly attached to his back.

"Kushina," Minato growled as he gritted his teeth in anger," who's FUCKING child is that!"

Kushina looked at Minato in irritation and sighed." Minato, we can talk about this later m'kay?"

"Fuck that Kushina!" Minato yelled," You have no right on cheating with me, you are a WOMAN, you are MY wife, you bow to me, I am a man, Men are stronger than women, let alone one who birthed my child!"

Kushina stared at Minato like he was stupid as he raged and rambled on and on. _' Oh Kami this is starting to get annoying... might as well shut him up, he's waking little Naru-kun up and waking up his and as well as Whoreuno, I mean Haruno's kid up, fuckin hypocrite._ ' Kushina sighed and got Minato's attention by sending a huge amount of killing intent torwards him making Minato freeze in mid sentence.

As Minato turned to look at Kushina he felt a dark and demonic presence within the room. As he looked upon the growing shadow he saw none other than the the strongest if the Bjuu, the Kyuubi no Kitsune. Minato screamed as he saw this and immediately flashed out of the room using the **Hiraishin** to get to the battle against the hyena yokai.

The Battlefield

As Minato flashed to the field he was shocked to see no one. 'Did the unknown Bjuu kill everyone?' Minato thought. As Minato was about to leave to Konoha an ANBU appeared in front of him notifying him that the hyena demon suddenly disappeared.

"Alright i want you to back to Konoha, I want you to tell everyone that i sealed that the Kyuubi appeared but i was immediately sealed it into Uzumaki Kushina's son Uzumaki Naruto," Minato ordered. As the ANBU left Minato though _t 'This is going to be a long night."_


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey" Normal speech

 _'Yo'_ Normal Thoughts/Flashbacks  
 **  
"Roar"** Demonic speech

 _ **'Yo'**_ Demon thoughts

Chapter 2: The Ascension

 **With the Kyuubi**

As Minato left the nine tailed bijuu looked upon the two children. _ **' Awww look at my wittle Naru-kun,'**_ the Nine tailed beast cooed, _ **' he looks so cute with those whiskers of his.'**_ Doing so the Kyuubi shrunk down to a humanoid figure revealing to be none other than Uzumaki Kushina. Kushina was a redheaded woman with purple eyes that had a an almost unnoticeable vertical slit as a pupil. She had nice tanned almost bronze skin and a body that looked like it was sculpted by and Angel. Kushina walked up to the table that held her white haired child and picked him up. As she picked up Naruto, she noticed the other child Menma.

"Fucking Minato, he forgot his kid. I would never forget about my Naru-kun," Kushina said in an annoyed tone, " Kami, this child's reeks of his mother." Unknown to most Minato wasn't a fuuinjutsu master as most thought. In reality the Uzumaki clan were masters in the sealing art. In fact the Uzumaki clan have fuuinjutsu running through their blood, some could even compare it to a Kekkei Genkai. The Uzumaki originated from Kami herself, and by being the goddess of creation She gifted the first Uzumaki with the gift to create through art. Minato was a Namikaze, which was created when the Senju clan had a member who had been banished for having a quarter of their blood and the rest of the DNA was from civilian heritage, raped a member of the Uzumaki clan, granting the child Uzumaki blood. Because of this when Minato decided to sleep with a slut from the civilian clan, the Haruno's, he was given a child by the woman, Mebuki Haruno. Minato tried to seal Kushina's memory and tried to get Kushina to think the child was hers.

Unfortunately for him the seal didn't work and it caused Kushina to merge with the Kyuubi, which by the way, had a female form by default, to prevent any person to even try to put a seal on her unwillingly, as well as given her a child of Chaos and Harmony. Because the child was of her blood and the power of opposites, Naruto was born.

As Kushina thought about everything thing that has been going on in the past couple of hours, she remembered that there was another yokai there in the village. _''I remember when i turned into a yokai.'_ Kushina thought.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Kushina was walking cautiously in the evening, to the Senju compound to go talk to the only other Uzumaki in Konoha about a deep feeling she noticed by being around most of the important figures in Konoha, and that Uzumaki was Uzumaki Mito, wife to the Shodaime (First) Hokage Senju Hashirama. As she walked up to the gates she felt a muffled familiar presence behind her._

 _Quickly reacting she turned around and threw a kunai at the mysterious person with surprising speed and accuracy, but to Kushina's disappointment and surprise the figure caught the kunai and threw it towards Kushina with twice the speed._ _'Shit the kunai is too fast to dodge and that was the only one i had on me,'_ _Kushina thought,_ _' am i really going to die this young, before i could marry Minato, and become the Hokage's wife?'_ _As Kushina was about to give up and die she suddenly got a boost of determination to live and a new sense of perception, with unknowingly have her sclera turn black and her iris bleed red and pupil become surrounded by two tomoes in each eye. Sadly even though she saw the kunai coming she couldn't react fast enough to avoid being hit so she could only get the kunai from hitting her heart to hitting her stomach. As Kushina fell into a pool of her own blood she saw her assailant's identity._

 _"M-Mi-to Mito-sama?," Kushina managed to say before passing out._

 _ **Flashback End.**_

Yes. Kushina could remember that event like it happened to her yesterday. After Mito knocked Kushina out Mito revealed to her it was a test to see if Kushina could handle becoming the new Kyuubi. Mito had given her an ancient ritualistic technique that is used to fuse yokai and human together, making a new being Kushina was human and the Sharingan was passed down by an idiot half yokai, a Hanyou, the yokai blood within her miraculously changed her into a real Kyuubi no Kitsune. Now ever since Mito died, supposedly by a heart attack, she gained her Mangekyou Sharingan. Her's looked like a radioactive symbol ith black background.

As she was about to **Shunshin** (Body Flicker) to her den with Menma, 3 Konoha ANBU appeared in front of her, a mouse, a dog, and a... horse?

"Uzumaki Kushina, in the nam-!", the horse ANBU started to order before being rudely interrupted by a hand piercing his chest cavity, ripping his still beating heart before biting into to it as if it were an apple with relish. As she did this the other ANBU looked at her in absolute shock and terror as blood spilled all over Naruto. As if sensing a dark presence Menma started crying loudly and Kushina allowed the mouse ANBU to get the child. When Kushina saw this she looked at herself in disgust and looked down at the ground in guilt. When the dog ANBU noticed this he spoke.

"Kushina-sama, you feel guilty for your action, correct?" the ANBU asked, and as Kushina nodded he continued, " then are you willing to cooperate with your husband, the Hokage, my sensei?"

As soon as he said this Kushina's head snapped up and snarled as red, corrosive, dark feeling chakra poured out of her pores in anger.

" **How dare you ask me that, as soon as I'm done dealing with you fools i will go after your prick of a sensei, tear his flesh out and and feed my Naru-kun and i his meat and blood, and Naruto will absorb his soul and knowledge. I was only guilty of not sharing that donkey looking ANBU's heart with him."** And with that the ANBU snapped out of their shock after feeling a gust of air and thew kunai jutsu at her.

 **"Gōkakyū no Jutsu"**

 **"Suiryuudan no Jutsu"**

The two ANBU poured as much chakra as they could within their justus and struck right where Kushina and Naruto stood. When the attacks dissipated they were suprised that there was no corpse. Seeing this the mouse ANBU turned to speak to the dog ANBU and spoke

"Wait Kakashi, i sense her, she is right...behind...me..." The ANBU dropped dead only to reveal that the body lied in a huge puddle of his blood. Kakashi took a step back in fear as he saw the bloody demonic looking Kushina, as set Naruto on the ANBU'S dead body. Kakashi saw Naruto and noticed he, looked like a normal year old child, if you take away the tails, fur, and hyena ears on the top of his head. In disgust and awe, Kakashi looked as Naruto started to stand up and howled/cackled and immediately dove claws first into the dead body and started ripping and tearing into the flesh devouring it hungerly. Kushina saw this, frowned and created a **Kage Bushin** that immediately disappeared only to have kneed Kakashi in his crotch and bound him with the Uzumaki **Chakra Chains**.

Kushina looked and walked over to Naruto, picked him up and although he was kicking and growling with blood running down his chin and his now left and right eye being a black colored sclera version of the Kyuubi's eyes in the left and black and purple Tokyo Ghoul eye in the right eye.

 **"Naru-kun, don't be a messy eater, in front of people or no milk time, remember its not good manners."** Kushina told Naruto.

" **O-ka-y K-aa-san..."** Naruto replied with his voice breaking off. after all he is barely a day old. Hearing Naruto speak Kushina started cooing and snuggling and Naruto started purring making Kushina squeal *Kawaii*.

As this was going on Kakashi surprisingly managed to get out of the chains, unfortunately for him Kushina noticed this and with Naruto snuggled into her breast she used **Shadouu~ōku (Shadow Walk)** to come up behind Kakashi and started to strangle him.

"You will never get away with this you demon bitch!" Kakashi yelled at Kushina.

 **"Kakashi-baka I've already gotten away with it...Kotoamatsukami!"**

 _ **END**_

 _ **Well i hope you guys like this chapter. Please review , also i'm putting up a poll for the harem. This is who is in it so far:**_

 _ **Uzumaki Kushina**_

 _ **Mitarashi Anko**_

 _ **Ikaros (Sora no Otoshimono)**_

 _ **?**_

 _ **?**_

 _ **?**_

 _ **As you see 3 more spots are open so please vote, review,and share my Fanfic.**_


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey" Normal speech

 _'Yo'_ Normal Thoughts

 **"Roar"** Demonic speech

 _ **'Yo'**_ Demon thoughts

Chapter 3: Enter Naruto, Kali's Avatar A.K.A **Naruto of the Corrupted**

 **Before this chapter I wanted to tell you guys that this chapter is a 12 year time skip since last chapter. Summary of the time skip is Kushina left Konoha with Naruto to travel around the Elemental Nations to train in different shinobi arts, as well as training in his demonic power. His holy power within him will be taught by a Fem. Jashin and Fem. Kami, so for the time being Naruto will be wearing limiters on his stomach where the Shiki Fuin was. Naruto will be called Kali from time to time, in honor of fusing with Kali, Hindu goddess of death, time, and change. He will be insane and wears a ninja wire fabric straightjacket most of the time in order to refrain himself from killing unnecessarily. He also has a giant Rinne Sharingan within in his chest that occasionally twists into a giant mouth that hides his weapons and/or people. His arms are a gift from his holy/demonic sister Jashin, which was a parasyte without a soul from the anime Parasyte (don't own) and because of this his arms remain normal like, his arms aren't actual parasytes but it has the ability and slight body of one. Lastly he met Ikaros who became his slave/servant, but unlike the anime (don't own Sora no Otoshimono), she isn't naive to sex and is a little bit of a nympho, but is oblivious to other men liking her body and because she isn't 100% organic she can't teach holy power. Now sorry for that but I don't want people bored of my fanfic because of no action or it moving too slow. So without further ado here is chapter 3.**

 **P.S. I'm thinking about giving Naruto the Angel Kurumi had from Date A Live. The time eye. Tell me in the reviews and poll if you people want it. I think it would help with the insane theme for Naruto.**

 **Inside of Konoha**

It was a beautiful day in Konoha. The sun was shining, the birds were singing and the noises of grunts and groans of two people covered in sweat, hearing the sounds of flesh hitting flesh was horrifically apparent in the day. As the screen zooms in on the two figures making these sickening sounds it comes to reveal two wild green beasts with bowl cut hair and shining teeth yelling at each other. The biggest of the two yelled with anime tears running down his face

"YOUNG LEE, I LOST TO MY ETERNAL RIVAL, KAKASHI. PLEASE HELP ME FAN MY FLAMES IF YOUTH!" the strange man in green spandex.

"DO NOT WORRY, GAI-SENSEI! YOU WILL DEFEAT HIM ONE DAY!" the newly named Rock Lee yelled back.

Gai turned to his mini-me "OH LEE!" he shouted and ran to his student.

"GAI-SENSEI!" Lee ran at his teacher.

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"YOUTH!"

They met each other in the middle, then the Legendary "Immortal Genjutsu" activated. Suddenly the scenery changed into a beach and the two men in tight spandex were standing on a rock with waves crashing behind them.

All around Konoha everyone felt a shiver of disgust and horror. Once the feeling passed the Konoha natives went on through their day.

 **Outside of Konoha Gates**

Three figures were shown shuffling towards the Konoha gates one tall red head, one medium with a cloak on and holding a large object, and one small black and grey haired boy with a straitjacket on. As they approached the guards spoke.

"Halt, in the name of the Hokage, state your business," one guard ordered.

Hearing this the the smallest started to tease and stick his tongue at the guards, only to be pushed into the chest to the tallest figure.

"Naru-kun, where are your manners," the tall mystery peson cooed, "Don't tease humans for shits and giggles."

" Hai Kaa-san, gomen **Kushi-chan** , ...' _tomato'_ " the newly revealed Naruto said mumbling and giggling. All of a sudden there was a dark presence washing over him.

As he turned to Kushina she asked menacingly, **"What did you say Naruto-kun?!"** Seeing this he quickly hid behind the third figure.

"Ikaros-chan save me," Naruto squeaked out in terror. _'How could she hear that, i didn't even say that out loud!'_ The now named Ikaros stared on blankly stroking what seemed to be a watermelon.

"Excuse me, but will you come with me to the Hokage Tower to speak to the Hokage?" one guard asked.

The answer they got was a Naruto backfliping into a tree laughing knocking himself out.

 **Hokage Tower**

As the guard escorted the three foreigners to the Hokage's office Naruto and Kushina noticed the villagers looking and talking about them. Ikaros, being the oblivious Angeloid she is, saw that her master was tense while being in the village.

"Naruto-sama, are you ok?" Ikaros asked. Naruto turned to look at her in the eye and noticed she was worried about him.

"Its okay Ikaros, I'm just twitchy around these people." Naruto said. He noticed she was still unsure with the answer so he yelled out, "Stop staring at is you fucking cock-suckers. Take a picture, it will last longer."

Noticing that Naruto was okay Ikaros turned to Kushina.

"What about you Kushina-sama, are you okay?"

"Ikaros, I'm an SS class shinobi, I'm fine but thanks for caring."

As they arrived the guard escorted them into the office. There Naruto and Kushina saw the man they hated with every fiber of their being, the Fourth Hokage, Namikaze Minato.

The guard stepped up to the blonde Hokage and coughed into his fist.

"* _cough_ , _cough_ *, Excuse me Hokage-sama, there are three people here to see you." The guard nervously spoke.

For some reason around ten years ago the Hokage became more power hungry and missions were more sexist such as more women were sent on seduction missions, men on more missions to show off the strongest and strength of the village. Minato looked up from his paperwork.

Once he saw Kushina he started to yell for his ANBU but Naruto, surprisingly flashed, similar to the **Hirashin** , the very jutsu that gave Minato his fame, in front of Minato and whispered " **Kiseichū shīru (parasite seal): Kai**." Suddenly Naruto's straitjacket undid itself and revealing arms that were twitching and vibrating. Then morbidly the arms started splitting into strips of flesh and blood started squirting out of his arms, his bones began breaking and rearranging, forming into a grotesque looking arm with his muscles and veins on the outside and steel blade like fingers. His arms extended and shot forward wrapping around Minato's neck and mouth. Minato then started struggling and screaming into Naruto's arm, and even went as far as biting it. Unfortunately as his mouth touched it, a purple liquid started seeping out of Naruto's pores getting into his mouth cause Minato to become paralyzed.

 **"Kushina-chan, are the ANBU knocked out?"** Naruto asked.

"Yes Naru-kun, Ikaros sealed up the room and put a space/time seal on the room... i have to say though, but this personality is one of my favorites that you have in that body if yours," Kushina said with a blush " it makes me feel, _**Hot**_." Kushina then walked torwards Naruto ever so slightly shaking her hips, and rubbed and grinded her body onto Naruto's. She then kissed him expecting Naruto to just dumbly stand there, only for him to deepen the kiss, and roughly grabbed Kushina's plump ass, causing Kushina to moan within the kiss. Naruto quickly took this opportunity to shove his tongue into her mouth and massaged her tounge with his own. Breaking apart the two started huffing and puffing.

"That...was...amazing Naruto, where did you lean it." Kushina said in between breaths.

" **It was nothing, i just read you Icha Icha books."** Naruto proudly said, though not understanding what trouble Kushina would have later that night to keep from raping him. Naruto noticed that he forgot about Ikaros standing there.

"Master what about me, can you kiss and grope me, so it can lead us to you putting you big man mea-" Ikaros started before Naruto silenced her with a quick kiss.

While this happened Minato started getting his ability to move back and started to get loose of the arm restraint, but he realized and remembered Naruto's arm was still attached to his body making Naruto aware of his actions. Naruto then channeled chakra into his chest showing what looked to be a large mouth. The mouth began to widen and grow until it covered his whole torso. Sharp needle like teeth started sprouting in the mouth, making sick squelching noises causing Minato stare at the mouth in disgust and horror. Finally a large round white object started pushing its way towards the teeth revealing it to be a strange looking eyeball. Naruto started to push his demonic chakra, his yoki into the the eye morphing the eye into a Rinne Sharingan.

" **Ha ha, Minato i actually forgot about you for a second, my bad. We are hear to request to become members of this village... hmmm you can't speak or move, here I'll help... convince you, Kotamasuki."** Naruto insanely spoke. The three now Konoha citizens laughed darkly as they **Kamui** away.

 **Konoha Academy**

As the official start of the story comes, the Konoha Academy for Growing Shinobi and Kunoichi comes into view. In class 3-A, which is taught by none other than Umino Iruka. Now this class is by far not a normal class. This was the class that had every important clan heirs in it. Those clan heirs were around the ten years of age. The clan heirs were:

 **Inuzuka** Kiba, heir to the clan that uses chakra using dogs to fight in battles.

 **Yamanaka** Ino, heiress to the clan that specializes in mental using jutsus, a clan who's jutsus are usless in battle unless they have a defense oriented team.

 **Hyuga** Hinata, the heiress to the clan that walked like they had a fifteen inch pole up their ass, all except for Hinata. This clan had the **Byakugan** a doujutsu (eye technique) that has the ability to see tenketsu (chakra points). Hinata was the only Hyuga without a giant pole up their ass

 **Aburame** Shino, heir to the clan that similar, the Inuzuka's way to fight, uses symbiotic insects to absorb their opponent's chakra.

 **Akimichi** Choji, a clan that can uses their body to attack or defend by becoming bigger using chakra.

 **Nara** Shikamaru, part of the clan that has limited power over shadows to control opponents, and/or attack. This clan is known to be normally lazy.

 **Haruno** Sakura, part of a clan of merchants, with no significant ninja abilities, until recently, when it was revealed Minato had a child with Haruno Mebuki, that child being Namikaze Menma.

 **Uchiha** Sasuke, part of another clan with poles and sticks up their assholes. They held a powerful, keyword, _tool._ They held the Sharingan. A tool that allows the user manu abilities.

And finally the last heir was **Namikaze** Menma. Menma was another arrogant shit, because his father was Konoha's "hero", as well as being Hokage the villagers and most of the Konoha shinobis kissed his ass.

Thus was the legacies of the Konoha clans. Now they weren't the only children there to try and become shinobi. In fact civilians children occupied most if the seats there. Even the Haruno clan consisted of mainly cilvians.

As Iruka walked into the classroom an ANBU **Shunshin** the room handing Iruka a note.

"Well class, today let me introduce an new student, his name is-" Iruka said before being interrupted by a loud bang.

"Prepare yourselfs you little shits, Uzumaki Kali Naruto is here to bang bitches, kick ass, and destroy almost all men, well older sexy hot bitches!" Naruto yell after kicking down the door, ending his sentence sheepishly.

 **END**

 **So i hope you people like this chapter. It took a while to do because i have been watching anime and forgot, but i still got it done so yay me. Now the poll i have set up will be open for about two more day. The top 2 or three will be chosen for the harem but i will open it back up after the old one closes, so if you have any more suggestions Pm me or review girls from different anime or other Naruto characters and i will add them up there. For this fanfic Sakura is a no no, and Hinata is a maybe. Also i want to give Naruto the Angle Kurumi has from date a live and/or add Kurumi as a girl for the pairing. Check it out on YouTube because that Angel is the most badass power ever. It is the power over Space/Time and it works by shooting yourself. If i decide to do it i will not give Naruto clones because, with the power Naruto will be able to bring MEs(what Kurumi calls the versions of her self in different timelines may it be seconds in the future or years) into the present perspective I'm writing in. The best part about them is if the caster dies the MEs will still exist, and the MEs must be killed like a normal peson. So yeah, please review and any suggestions Pm me. Thanks.**


End file.
